1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive transfer devices.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,281 and 5,584,962 disclose examples of apparatus capable of performing adhesive transfer operations for applying a adhesive to a wide range of articles such as photographs, business cards, etc. While apparatus such as these are suitable for this purpose, it would be desirable to provide a simplified device having a lower cost structure.